


Mythic Bond

by cloverflynn



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverflynn/pseuds/cloverflynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet morning in Suwa between the Lord and his Priest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mythic Bond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eijentu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=eijentu).



> Created for the KuroFay Gift Exchange 2014.
> 
> Post-series Married KuroFay, as requested. Though I'm not experienced in writing fic, I wanted to do something more than just an illustration for your request. I hope you enjoy it!

The sun, just barely risen, filtered down through the tall trees in speckled drops of light over the garden beyond the large home; the early morning quiet a beauty that Fay never missed from the porch outside his darkened bedroom. Long pale locks of hair tied neatly at his nape swept down the length of his chest to pool in his lap, loose strands swaying in the gentle breeze. He held a brown clay cup in his hand, empty now of its warm contents, but comfortable in his grip, and so not yet abandoned. The wizard closed his eyes as the breeze grew stronger, _feeling_ the morning, preparing for the day, smiling gently once more at the wonder of belonging and home.

From the short hedges beyond the pond below him, Fay heard the rustling and whispers of a pair of the children of Suwa. The village's children were in awe of him, but rarely got up the nerve to sneak into their Lord’s private grounds for a glance at him.

“There he is!” Came the harsh whisper of a boy, not yet Syaoran’s age when they had met him so many years ago. “Mama says the Priest is a fairy spirit that Lord Kurogane caught when he was in the otherworlds! She says the silver rings on their fingers bound him to the Lord for eternity.”

Fay steadied his expression, laughing silently. _‘That’s pretty close to the truth, young man,’_ he thought wryly, sifting back through the years of love and laughter to the days before, when they barely spoke to each other of truth. When Fay had tricked himself into thinking he could do anything but fall deeply into Kurogane’s arms and never let him go.

“No way,” retorted the girl, a year or two older than her companion. “My Papa says that the Priest is a God that blessed the Lord, and came back with him to protect all of Suwa.”

 _‘Protect it I will,’_ Fay thought, sitting up straight in the children’s scrutiny. _‘For as long as I live.’_

The children fell silent, watching him from behind the hedge, seemingly waiting for him to prove either of their arguments. Never one to disappoint, he rose to his feet slowly as if to return inside, pursing his lips and whistling a low, serene tune.

The gentle breeze of the morning picked up, slipping through the peach trees and carrying their blossoms through the air, twisting across the yard and enveloping the children in a tiny whirlwind of flower petals. Their faces lit with awed smiles, and the breeze suddenly ceased, dropping all of the petals on top of them. They giggled and darted back toward town, the girl turning in her retreat to wave at the mysterious Priest.

Smiling, Fay slid open the door behind him, padding gently inside on socked feet, across the dim room’s tatami mats and over to a large lump of soft brown on the wrinkled futon, a shock of black hair barely visible under the mound of blanket.

“Rise and shine, Kuro-sama,” Fay said, poking a toe into the heap.

The lump grumbled, but stirred, and suddenly the blanket was thrown off the face of the Lord of Suwa.

“I’ll rise, but have you ever known me to shine?” Kurogane groused, laying flat on his back and rubbing sleep sand from his eyes. “If you’re going to wake me, do it more pleasantly.”

Fay raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms against his chest. “Like you did for me, yesterday, when you pulled the blanket from under me and spun me off the futon?”

Faster than Fay could react, Kurogane shot a hand out and grabbed at the long sleeves of his clothes, pulling Fay down to the soft surface with him, limbs and clothes twisted about, wrapped up in Kurogane’s arms.

Kurogane dipped down and pressed a lazy kiss to his beloved’s mouth, soft, experienced, familiar. As he began to pull back, Fay slipped quick fingers into black hair peppered with silver, deepening the kiss with a parting of lips and a meeting of tongues, heated breath ghosting over both of their mouths as their noses bumped playfully. Satisfied, Fay pulled back, smiling impishly as he sunk back into the comfort of the bedding, watching Kurogane's expression turn from feigned disappointment into a wolfish smile.

Fay wondered when Kurogane’s face had become so lined with the hint of wrinkles, one at each corner of his mouth and a few between his eyebrows; no surprise given the amount of time he spent scowling either over difficulties with the neighboring villages or with playful wizard priests. Fay smiled and traced the lines at the corners of Kurogane’s eyes with a thumb; proof that he did indeed laugh and smile occasionally.

Fingers threaded through Fay’s hair and Fay slipped his ankles around Kurogane’s, a silent, reverent moment between them.

“Do you think our people will ever realize that I’m just a man, not a fairy, a god, or a mythical creature in human form?” Fay asked, his voice nearly a whisper in the quiet of their room.

“They might, if you quit humoring them with gaudy magical displays,” Kurogane answered, tugging on Fay’s ponytail with a practiced gentleness. “Don't worry about it. You have a way of changing people’s opinions of you.”

They shared a smile, Fay’s hand slipping to Kurogane’s chest, the ring on his finger shining even in the low light of the room, a matching ring encircling the same finger on the arm beneath him. 

Another heated kiss promised a sweet start to another wonderful day in the world in which they both belonged, together.


End file.
